La habitación 303
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: Final Alternativo. Hermione en un hospital psiquiátrico. Está loca, realmente loca... OneShot "Oye una voz… una voz que ya se ha tornado conocida. Es una voz masculina. A veces es la de Ron. A veces es la voz de Harry..."


"La Habitación 303"

"**La Habitación 303"**

Las blancas paredes parecen moverse a su alrededor. Un travieso rayo de sol se cuela por la ventana que está en una esquina, a lo alto de la habitación. La muchacha, que está sentada en una esquina, cierra los ojos con brusquedad y trata de recordar con exactitud cada cosa que hay en el lugar: la fría cama deshecha, un reloj con números romanos en la pared, la puerta blanca con una pequeña ventana con vista al pasillo y una bandeja con comida en la esquina contraria a la que está la chica. Abre los ojos y ahoga un gritito. Pero… ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso los que le observan desde la ventana de la puerta son… sus dos mejores amigos? No, imposible; ellos están muertos. Lo sabe perfectamente. Un papel firmado por el Ministerio de Magia lo comprueba: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley están muertos. Pero ellos… están allí, observándola, sonriéndole como si nada hubiese sucedido jamás. Hermione se pone de pie y alisa su larga camiseta blanca; debe estar presentable para recibir al muchacho de cabellos negros y al pelirrojo. Se acerca a la puerta, sonriendo, estirando su brazo derecho para abrir la puerta; ha olvidado que desde adentro no hay picaporte. Se queda de pie, inmóvil, con la sonrisa estampada en la cara como una muñeca. Los dos muchachos entran abruptamente al lugar y comienzan a hablar entre sí… o eso parece. Sus bocas se mueven al ritmo del corazón de la castaña, modulando quién sabe qué. Ella se sienta en la cama y sujeta su cabeza con sus manos… La habitación le da vueltas y las cosas pierden su forma. Comienza a ver borroso. Cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza con fuerza, esperando que con ese movimiento todo vuelva a la normalidad. Abre los ojos bruscamente y mira hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos, pero ya no están. En su lugar, hay dos hombres de mediana edad, con batas de doctor y carpetas entre sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunta la muchacha, poniéndose de pie, temerosa, y apegándose a la pared.

-Tranquila, querida, no te haremos daño –dice el más alto de ellos, el Dr. Prince, un hombre calvo y de anteojos.

-¿Qué quieren? –dice Hermione, rodeando su cintura con sus propios brazos- ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!

Oh no. Hermione Granger se ha alterado, una vez más. Se acerca al doctor más bajo –apellidado Cane- y comienza a golpearlo sin aparentes motivos. Un guardia de seguridad entra a la habitación 303 de la Unidad Psiquiátrica del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Separa, sin tacto alguno, a la muchacha de 18 años del veterano doctor. La acuesta en la cama con brusquedad, mientras la joven grita y lanza golpes y patadas al aire. El guardia de seguridad, cuyo nombre es Frank, saca de su bolsillo trasero una radio y la activa, para, a continuación, llamar a una enfermera apellidada Spell. Le comunica que, una vez más, la paciente de "la 303" ha perdido los estribos y se ha descontrolado. Spell dice que en unos segundos estará allí.

_Nada me parecía real. Los cuerpos de los que alguna vez habían compartido conmigo estaban tirados por casi todo el vestíbulo, dificultándome así el paso. Muy a mi pesar, tuve que caminar entre el cadáver de Romilda Vane, para poder llegar a mi meta… Aún podía oír a mis espaldas los gritos de hechizos y maldiciones que se lanzaban Harry y Voldemort. No podía estar más asustada de lo que ya estaba; mas, por una extraña razón, no tenía la sensación de que Harry pudiese fallar. Y es que él había pasado por tantas, tantas cosas…pensé que una vez más saldría victorioso, que, después de unas horas, se acercaría a mí con una sonrisa y me diría que Voldemort estaba muerto, que había sido vencido y que podíamos volver a respirar en paz. Me aferré a ese pensamiento, pensé que eso sucedería. Hasta que lo oí: el silencio. Los gritos a mis espaldas cesaron. Las luces de las maldiciones dejaron de alumbrar y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez. Me detuve abruptamente, dejé de caminar. La voz de una mujer gritando "¡NOO!" rompió el silencio. Me volteé, sin querer ver realmente lo que había sucedido. Y corrí, con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté mis puños, lastimándome a mí misma al enterrar mis uñas en la palma de mis manos. Llegué al lugar donde había transcurrido la batalla entre Voldemort y Harry… y lo vi. Y no quise creerlo… no podía ser cierto, no… Harry estaba muerto. Voldemort también. Y, unos metros más allá del cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, estaba el cadáver de "él": Ron. Cerré los ojos… de nuevo reinó el silencio… la guerra había terminado.  
_

Barbara Spell le ha aplicado "la" inyección a Hermione. O eso parece. La castaña duerme plácidamente en su cama, con una extraña y torcida sonrisa en el rostro. Spell se retira de la habitación, dejando al Dr. Prince a solas con Frank.

-Pobre muchacha… -dice el guardia de seguridad, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada, mientras el Dr. Prince toma algunos apuntes de quién sabe qué en su carpeta.- Lo peor de su condición es que hay que tratarla sin magia. Sus padres lo exigieron. Una pena, si me lo preguntan, pues pudo haberse curado con magia. Pero los señores Granger no entienden, no… La pobre Hermione enloqueció al perder a las personas que más quería en la vida… Quizás fue una reacción exagerada de su mente, pues alguien no enloquece simplemente por eso… O tal vez hubo cosas que sucedieron antes de la guerra, que la hicieron perder la razón. Exactamente, ¿por qué está acá?

-Se volvió loca, Frank, por eso está acá –dice el Dr. Prince, cerrando su carpeta.- Nadie sabe por qué, y precisamente por eso es que está en este hospital. Debemos determinar por qué su mente reaccionó de una manera tan extremista.

-Espero que puedan solucionarlo –dice el guardia, abriendo la puerta- Oí que era una buena chica antes de esto.

Y se va. Segundos después le sigue el Dr. Prince. Y Hermione Granger abre los ojos, borrando automáticamente la sonrisa torcida de su rostro. Barbara Spell no le aplicó "la" inyección. La enfermera se ha encariñado con ella hasta tal punto que no es capaz de drogarla, de contaminar su cuerpo. La muchacha y la enfermera acordaron callarlo, no decirle a nadie. Si alguien se entera, pueden despedir a Spell y "desalojar" a Granger. Así es que no lo dicen, lo callan. Los doctores se dan cuenta, pero prefieren callarlo también. Hay algo raro en el tratamiento de la castaña, algo inusual. Es como si todos los doctores y enfermeras presentaran un extraño sentimiento de pena por ella, y no fuesen capaces de inyectarle medicinas con nombres difíciles y extraños para, de una u otra forma, causarle un daño físico. Es como si realmente la quisieran. Pero Hermione no parece darse cuenta de aquello. Para ella, todo eso es un juego. O algo parecido a eso. Quizás un sueño o una pesadilla.

Se incorpora y se sienta al borde de la cama. Observa el reloj de la pared, que marca las tres de la tarde. Tres… un número bastante interesante, a decir verdad. Ellos eran tres amigos. Su habitación consta de dos tres: "303". Ha estado ya tres semanas en ese hospital. En tercer año la relación con Harry y Ron pareció fortalecerse un poquito más. Tres… eran tres cerditos. Y sus casas volaron por culpa del lobo feroz. La habitación vuelve a dar vueltas. El reloj va perdiendo su forma, las paredes también. La pequeña ventana va tomando poco a poco forma de rombo. Ella vuelve a poner sus manos en su cabeza y cierra los ojos. Oye una voz… una voz que ya se ha tornado conocida. Es una voz masculina. A veces es la de Ron. A veces es la voz de Harry. Esta vez es la de Harry. "Tú tuviste la culpa. Me dejaste ir, me dejaste morir. Me dejaste enfrentarme solo a Voldemort, sabiendo que era demasiada responsabilidad para mí. Te confiaste. Me dejaste solo, Hermione, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Hermione… escúchame… tú tuviste la culpa". La muchacha abre los ojos bruscamente y comienza a golpear su cabeza con sus manos. Reprime gritos de furia, de rabia. Ella no tuvo la culpa, lo sabe, está consciente de eso. Sin embargo, allí está esa voz… La voz de Harry que le dice que fue la culpable, o la voz de Ron que le dice que lo abandonó. Y no fue así, lo sabe. Ella siempre estuvo con ellos, y no tuvo la culpa de nada. Quiere escapar. Huir de allí. No comprende por qué sus padres la encerraron en ese frío lugar. Allí no puede olvidar lo que sucedió. Entre esas paredes sólo recuerda lo sucedido aquella noche. No puede olvidar… ¿Por qué la dejaron allí? Es injusto. Hermione no se merece eso. Hermione se merece algo mejor. Ni siquiera merece todo eso que le sucedió… La muchacha grita, desesperada. Comienza a golpear con sus puños la cama, y a patear el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

_  
Me aferré a los brazos de mi padre con fuerza, no quería entrar a ese lugar. No entendía bien por qué papá y mamá habían decidido encerrarme en la Unidad Psiquiátrica del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágica; yo no estaba loca. Cualquier persona común y corriente hacía lo que yo hacía, cualquier persona le hablaba a fotografías. O, mejor dicho, hablaba CON fotografías. Es que hablar con ellas me hacía feliz, pues por un instante sentía que Harry y Ron aún estaban junto a mí. Y era feliz cuando me respondían, cuando las fotografías me hablaban y podíamos mantener una charla normal. Eso me hacía pensar que ellos no se habían ido, que no me habían dejado. Sin embargo, mis padres pensaban que eso no estaba bien. Para ellos, no era normal que una persona hablase con imágenes y que éstas –según la persona- le hablaran. Eso no cabía en su mente estructurada de dentistas._

-¿Por qué debo ir allí? –pregunté, mientras mi madre trataba de alejarme de mi papá-

-No estás bien, hija. Debes recuperarte. –dijo mi padre, por toda respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, con una larga camiseta del mismo color, acostaba en una pequeña cama en el medio de la pieza. Desde ese día, no supe más de mamá y papá. Mi nueva vida-no-vida había comenzado. Y pronto iba a terminar.  


Hermione se ha calmado. Observa detenidamente el número "303" impreso en la ventanita de la puerta. Ladea levemente la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor. Y, de pronto, oye otra voz familiar. "No puedes continuar así… debes morir. Debes reunirte nuevamente con Harry y conmigo, para poder volver a ser lo que éramos. Yo sé que quieres, Hermione… tú quieres morir. Ya no quieres continuar viviendo con toda esa carga de conciencia". La muchacha nunca ha tomado mucha importancia a lo que Harry o Ron le dicen, pero esta vez coincide con su pelirrojo amigo fallecido: debe morir. Sonríe abiertamente, con la cabeza aún ladeada y la vista fija en el número "303". Se pone de pie, apenada porque dejó de observar a su querido "303", y se acerca a la bandeja de comida tirada en el suelo de la habitación. Un pequeño vaso vacío de vidrio yace en el borde de la bandeja. Un rayo de sol lo ilumina notablemente, sólo a él. Hermione cree que es una señal enviada por Ron o Harry. Toma el vaso con su mano izquierda, pues sabe que aquella es la mano del corazón. Y lo que está a punto de hacer lo hará de corazón, porque lo añora. Observa el vaso con detenimiento y, sin previo aviso, sin razón, comienza a reír. Lanza el vaso contra la pared. El vaso se rompe en unos cuantos pedacitos, dejando uno especialmente grande. Ella se acerca, emocionada, aún riendo, a recogerlo, mientras oye que afuera la gente corre y grita dirigiéndose a la habitación 303.

-Hazlo –dicen las voces de Harry y Ron, juntas por primera vez- Así volverás a estar con nosotros. Hazlo, Hermione…

La castaña aún ríe. Y acerca rápidamente el trozo de vidrio a su cuello, sin miedo. Siempre Gryffindor, siempre. En pocos segundos podrá volver a estar con sus amigos. Entierra el trozo de vidrio en su cuello. El aire le falta. La puerta de la habitación 303 se abre abruptamente. Los ojos de Hermione se cierran… y vuelve a estar con sus amigos. Sí, allí están Harry y Ron, saludándola alegremente. Hermione cree que ahora todo estará mejor, que será una carga menos para el hospital y para sus padres. Su cabeza ha dejado de dar vueltas. Todo está mejor ahora. O eso cree. Harry y Ron parecen no ser los mismos, pues físicamente no están como los recordaba. Pero no importa, puesto que está con ellos y eso es lo que interesa. Hermione Granger está feliz, y no puede dejar de reír.


End file.
